Transkrypt:Odcinek 135
Witam w kolejnym odcinku mojego programu. I zapewne wpatrując się w tytuł dzisiejszego materiału, możecie się już domyślać co się święci. I tak, wasze poszlaki znajdują pokrycie w rzeczywistości. Przełamałem się. Choć przez wiele miesięcy chowałem się za metaforycznym kamieniem, w pozie zatrwożonego żółwia, rozpatrując każdą propozycję negatywnie, czasem nie dając nawet znaku życia, nie mogłem tkwić w swojej obojętności w nieskończoność. Będąc bombardowany nieustającą falą próśb, rosnących z każdym dniem jak grzyby po deszczu, wiedziałem, że mam spisany na siebie wyrok. A jego realizacja, była jedynie kwestią czasu. Czułem, że ponury żniwiarz, pod postacią tej zniewagi z piekła rodem, subtelnie przystawiał mi kosę po zroszonym potem gardle, ale mimo to, starałem się odwlec jego decyzję. Ale jak mówi znane przysłowie, co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze. A gdy starałem się uspokoić myśli, i pozostawić poza nawias wzmianki o tym tworze, ten wisiał na podium najgorzej ocenianych gier na Stimie, śmiejąc się ze mnie do rozpuku, namaszczając mnie przy tym śliną. Co zatem sprawia, że na sam widok okładki tej bezbożnej zakały, mam ciarki na plecach i przyspieszone bicie serca? I czy ta produkcja, faktycznie zasłużyła na zebranie takiego linczu? Na te i wiele więcej pytań, postaram się odpowiedzieć w tym odcinku. Tak więc, bez zbędnych ogródek, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Juriels kazymn, bądź w przekładzie na nasz rodzimy język, rozpadlina Uriela, wygramoliła się z bezkresnego analnego kanału Mefistofelesa, prosto na bezdroża dystrybucji cyfrowej, trzynastego września, dwa tysiące czternastego roku, za pośrednictwem spółki z ograniczoną odpowiedzialnością, obdarzonej imieniem kis. A sługusy, którzy z pomocą swych zgrzybiałych klawiatur, zdołali pomóc uwiecznić to znalezisko na cyfrowej platformie Stim, ukrywały się pod szyldem, rejl slejw gejms. Gorszego omena nie mogliśmy sobie wymarzyć. I nie sięgając wzrokiem daleko w portfolio tej stajni, możemy nadziać się na takie frykasy, jak między innymi, wydana siedem miesięcy wcześniej gra akcja z widokiem z lotu ptaka, ochrzczona tytułem mleko ultrafioletu, kontynuację mleka, pod nazwą tatuaż z płatkiem śniegu, która to jednak rozgrywa się przed wydarzeniami z pierwowzoru. Oraz wreszcie wytwór traktujący o samojebkach, pod wymownym tytułem selfi, siostry odwodnionego obiektywu, który paradoksalnie, więcej niż z nałogowym pstrykaniem zdjęć swojej podobizny, ma wspólnego z eksploracją przestrzeni kosmicznej. Zanim jednak weźmiemy głęboki wdech, i wskoczymy z impetem do tego elektronicznego ekwiwalentu szamba, prześledźmy wpierw, jak się sprawy mają na portalach sieciowych, skupiających się wokół gier. Pomijając napisany kilka wiosen temu artykuł, umieszczony na portalu hardkor gejmer, który według nieco dociekliwszych internautów, został napisany pod natchnieniem dewelopera, oraz innych specyfików. Epicentrum ognistej krytyki i cybernetycznego jadu, mieści się jednakowoż w zerojedynkowym lunaparku ekipy gejba njułela, pod znakiem pary, który ostatnimi czasy zamienił się w najprawdziwszy, całodobowy, lupanar. Bowiem w momencie pisania tego epizodu, na dwa tysiące siedemset trzydzieści cztery recenzje, jedynie szesnaście procent ma pozytywny wydźwięk. Co nas jeszcze powstrzymuje, przed zmierzeniem się z nieuniknionym? Nie licząc tysięcy racjonalnych powodów, które przelatują mi teraz przez głowę? AKT I: TRAUMA Nasza robinsonada usłana brzytwami, żyletkami i szpicrutami, ma swój początek tuż po uruchomieniu pliku wykonalnego, gdzie nasze oczy mogą podziwiać, choć w tym przypadku to zbyt duże słowo, zakolczykowane marionetki Belzebuba. Gdy już nasz narząd odpowiedzialny za wzrok się pozbiera, i zaadaptuje do szaty zewnętrznej tej dwójki, która nawiasem mówiąc, obwołała się mianem Księżnych Growo podobnego Szlamu, możemy wydedukować z ich bełkotu, iż produkt, jaki będziemy mieli okazję sprawdzać, okazuje się być pradawnym artefaktem, skrytym gdzieś w odmętach składowiska szpargałów. Na domiar tego, nie jest to ot takie tam sobie szkaradzieństwo, a ścierwo z zacięciem biblijnym. Bo jak przecież powszechnie wiadomo, chrześcijaństwo i gry wideo, zawsze szły ze sobą w parze. Sam ze zdumienia musiałem przetrzeć małżowinę. Niedługo po tym momencie olśnienia, jesteśmy świadkami, jak jedna z białogłowych, stara się przebić obiektyw, wpychając do niego wywęszony chwilę wcześniej kartridż, zapewne by z pomocą rozsypanych szklistych odłamków, otworzyć swój umysł, i przy okazji parę innych naczyń krwionośnych. Po tym zdarzeniu jesteśmy przerzuceni do ekranu wczytywania, gdzie nasze tęczówki mogą się rozpływać nad mrugającym ewangelicznym cytatem, a wątek papużek nierozłączek, zostaje bezceremonialnie urwany. Czemu na powitanie dostaliśmy ten klip wideo? Dlaczego ktokolwiek uznał, że taka wstawka będzie idealnym wprowadzeniem do jakiejkolwiek gry komputerowej? Czy świat jest pustką, a my jedynie tylko urojeniem? Minęły niecałe dwadzieścia sekund, a już jestem bardziej zdezorientowany niż przed uruchomieniem tego chłamu. Nie mam pojęcia jak mój biedny mózg, wytrzyma resztę tych boleści. Gdy tylko ten duet arlekinów zejdzie nam z ekranu, i przeprawimy się przez trwający ponad pół minuty ekran wczytywania, oraz parę komiksowych kadrów, zostajemy wrzuceni w sidła rozgrywki. Jako blond włosa niewiasta o imieniu Tabita, która faktem zbudzenia z ośmioletniego letargu jest tak oszołomiona, że na okienku poglądowym stara się udawać szczupaka, który dopiero co wynurzył się ze stawiku, stajemy za sterami kosmicznego wierzchowca. Naszym świętym obowiązkiem jest powstrzymanie Ogrodu Raju, któremu nie imają się żadne kule, poprzez dorównanie mu poziomem wiary. I by z sukcesem zrealizować powierzone nam dyrektywy, musimy zbierać naszym stateczkiem porozrzucane po przestrzeni kosmicznej strzępki Starego i Nowego Testamentu, które zostały wepchnięte kolanem do planetoidy, i mieć się na baczności, by nie zetknąć się z mitrężącym się warzywem, który zgniata nas na miazgę zaledwie po dotknięciu. Sęk w tym, że cała taktyka polega na wymierzeniu manuskryptu, przechwycenia go naszym zaprzęgiem, i podlecenia w lewy dolny róg, bo w przeciwnym wypadku z góry skazani jesteśmy na implozję naszej kosmicznej furmanki. Czasem zamiast upragnionej księgi, uwalniamy obcy statek, który mimo ściśnięcia wewnątrz asteroidy przez długie istnienia, nie widać po nim nawet rysy, jakby kurwa właśnie się wykluł z jajka Kinder Niespodzianka. Kiedy indziej, w trakcie starć doskwiera nam deficyt amunicji. A jeszcze innym razem, gdy po wielu gwiezdnych potyczkach czujemy, że możemy już poczuć smak zwycięstwa, upływa nam paliwo, którego nie możemy nigdzie pozyskać. Kurwa, minęła ledwie pierwsza misja, a już jestem skłonny zalać swoją twarz benzyną i rzucić w siebie zapaloną draską. Po uporaniu się z niebiańskim sadem, oraz przeleceniu wzrokiem przez kolejne plansze komiksu, tym razem ze złotowłosą lalunią, pierdolącą trzy po trzy o kanistrze, i mimochodem odprawiającą modły, jesteśmy świadkiem tego oto zdarzenia. Dokładnie tak. Dziewoja, która ujeżdżała rakietę, dzierżąc w dłoni patykowaty pistolet, który został zapewne zwędzony od Hana Solo, właśnie została zgładzona przez lśniącą bilę, wystrzeloną przez latający krzyż. I to w ciągu, zaledwie dwóch sekund. Jeśli zatem szybkość naszych reakcji, chociaż minimalnie ustępuje tej, nadpobudliwego chomika, po wpierdoleniu batoników energetycznych, zalanych najczarniejszą z kaw, to o jakimkolwiek dalszym postępie możemy zapomnieć. Gdy już dobierzemy się do skóry nowej mechanice, i ominiemy tę jakże oczywistą do ominięcia pułapkę, zorientujemy się, że prócz wirujących w powietrzu popielatych krzyżyków, nawiną się nam na oczy inne osobistości. Od pokrytych rdzą hydrantów, które leją nas świetlówkami, aż po korzystających z dobrodziejstw lewitacji przezroczystych typków. I choć nasz dzielny gnat, może położyć trupem przewagę plutonu oponenta, to zdarzają się anomalie odbiegające od normy. Bo jak wytłumaczyć działka, wylewające na nas deszcz pocisków, które po zebraniu solidnego łomotu, nawet nie mrugną, bądź drepczące na mechanicznych kończyn roboty, które w żaden sposób nie reagują na przestrzelenie ich cyber czaszki, o kopnięciu w kalendarz nie wspominając. Warto również nadmienić, że gdy wlecimy w odpowiednim miejscu pod jedną z tekstur, możemy zafundować sobie dwuminutowy przejazd kolejowy, podczas którego żadna z kul nawet nie zetknie się z naszym torsem, a bohaterka szturchając głową w sufit, nie doświadcza samoczynnego zejścia. I kiedy przelejemy więcej potu, niż linijek w kodzie tego programistycznego wyrodka, przebijając się przez kohorty barachła, i ubijemy stojącego na straży szefa, na którego sprawdza się poznana wcześniej technika. Czyli w telegraficznym skrócie, napierdalaj w przeciwnika, póki jego wnętrzności nie łupną w twoją paszczękę, mamy wątpliwą przyjemność zmierzyć się z kolejnym poziomem. Rzecz jasna zanim to nastąpi, jesteśmy zmuszeni przesiedzieć przez kolejną animowaną wstawkę, w której tym razem pierwsze skrzypce gra, odcięty łeb jakiegoś stetryczałego starca, który idąc za ciosem kierowanej przez nas dzierlatki, postanawia popleść trochę andronów. A zaraz po nim następuje przerywnik filmowy, w którym zachodzi burzliwa wymiana zdań, pomiędzy znanym ze wstępu czarnowłosym wałkoniem, a skonfundowanym brodaczem, który najpewniej został wzięty z łapanki, by lista płac zawierała więcej niż dwie głowy. W jej trakcie zostają przywołane tak palące kwestie, jak opcje, a raczej ich absencja, czy poziom ssania ogrywanej przez nas tortury. Po ciągnącym się, niczym roztopiona krówka na dnie dżinsów dialogu, zyskujemy przywilej wskoczenia do kolejnej lokacji. Tym razem degeneraci, odpowiedzialni za projekt, postanowili pohamować masochistyczne zapędy, i obrócić formułę do góry nogami, oferując nam coś z pogranicza dwuwymiarowej platformówki. I choć założenia są dobre, bo naszym celem jest wskakiwanie na palety, by odnaleźć siedem drzew, które to okazują się być karykaturami ukrzyżowanego zbawiciela, który w tym wariancie, wracając z drogi krzyżowej wyrzeźbił co nieco w tutejszej siłowni. Problem polega na tym, że nie dość, że nasz awiator płci pięknej podczas wykonania skoku, wybija się w górę, jakby przed musztrą wpadł tyłkiem prosto na kaktus, to jeszcze klawisz odpowiedzialny za tę akcję, to nie ZET, czy też SPACJA, lecz górna strzałka. Ja rozumiem, że testowały te lichotę mutanty, przesiadujące w przerwach obiadowych tuż obok reaktora w Prypeci, których ilość palców przewyższała iloraz inteligencji, ale do jasny kurwy, miejmy jakieś resztki rozsądku. Kilka siarczystych przekleństw i schwytanych bożków później, otwiera nam się droga do finału. I tutaj dane nam będzie doświadczyć ostatni, dzięki niebiosom, ale i jednocześnie najgorszy obraz, jaki nagrano na taśmie filmowej, użytej do stworzenia tego bubla. Nie dość, że jesteśmy w stanie zobaczyć jedynie czerwoną lampkę, i czubek głowy, znajdującego się przed kamerą szaraka, to jeszcze to nagranie, to nic innego jak modły. Klepanie pacierza przez wleczące się minuty. Tak męczące, że spływająca po trawie rosa, bardziej zaspokoiła moją ciekawość, niż to co się odgrywało przed monitorem. I kiedy ten pożal się boże klip, dostatecznie uśpi naszą czujność, projektanci rzucają w nas takim oto widokiem. Widokiem, który wypali mi się na soczewkach, oraz płatach mózgowych, przez długie lata. Oto bowiem zaczęła mnie atakować, usmarowana szminką żyrafa, wielkości całego uniwersum, która wprost ze swoich przekrwionych oczu, wypluwa zmorę epileptyków w kształcie pączków z dziurką, a my staramy się uratować sytuację, działkami naładowanymi dobrą nowiną. Na wszystkich świętych na całym globie, co tu się odpierdala? Jednak mimo poczucia dyskomfortu, porównywalnego do kolonia mrówek wspinającej się po plecach, sama walka została spierdolona koncertowo. Otóż mimo dobrobytu pocisków, bestia wyjmuje nam asa z rękawa już po pierwszych chwilach. Nie dość, że za każdym razem wysłane kartacze, orbitują wokół nas w ten sam sposób, to zbliżając się do końca pojedynku, moloch nawet nie kwapi się by podstawić nam dodatkową kłodę pod nogi. I gdy po pokonaniu tej gadziny, z nadmiaru adrenaliny, przegryziemy wargę, a papucie wystrzelą prosto do pierścienia Saturna, nasz zmysł wzroku momentalnie sprowadzi nas na ziemię. Albowiem nie dostajemy żadnego hucznego zamknięcia tej opowieści, rozwiązania wątków, czy nawet planszy z podziękowaniami. Zamiast tego dostajemy po mordzie napisem, koniec. Możesz wyłączyć monitor i się rozejść. Oprawa audiowizualna jest tak wykwintna, że z zachwytu byłem bliski połknięcia swojego języka. Na widok grafiki, odkleiła mi się siatkówka, a łzy spływały po policzku. Choć postawiono na stylistykę, która nie dość, że obecnie triumfuje w świecie gier niezależnych, to jeszcze ma swoich zwolenników, to w tym przypadku produkt końcowy, prezentuje się tak świeżo, jak truchło Nostradamusa. Dwuwymiarowe obiekty wyglądają jak obrane na szybko i pokolorowane ziemniaki, paleta kolorów jest przesadnie pstrokata, a efekty specjalne wtórujące większym bataliom, prędzej spowodują atak padaczki, niż choćby ślinotok. Jeśli chodzi o warstwę muzyczną, to ona pierwszymi nutami, zapędziłaby nawet najmniej wybrednego audiofila, do najbliższej kostnicy. Nuty, a raczej kakofonie wtykane nam do ucha, brzmią jak zszyte ze sobą dwa utwory, nie mające ze sobą wspólnego mianownika. Co się tyczy odgłosów towarzyszącym walce z tytanicznym krewnym okapi, bliżej im do mieszanki agonii, podczas skalpowania plastikową łyżeczką od herbaty, z odgłosami dławienia się gorącą kawą. Ba, do tego dochodzi fakt, iż w niektórych miejscach, nie pokuszono się o dodanie nawet kluczowych dźwięków, więc podczas swoich pierwszych kroków w nieboskłonie, poza wyniszczającą resztki szarych komórek kocią muzyką, nie będziemy w stanie usłyszeć nic. Choć w późniejszych eskapadach, taki problem nam nie doskwiera. Cóż, przynajmniej mogę ze spokojem na duchu, zamknąć ten rozdział, i nigdy więcej do niego nie wracać, czyż nie? AKT II: PARANOJA W rzeczy samej, wasze dedukcje ponownie są celne. Najwyraźniej, zaszczytne trzecie miejsce w rankingu największych szmir, spłodzonych na rynku dystrybucji elektronicznej, było dla naszych majsterkowiczów tak wielkim zaszczytem, że Ci postanowili skorzystać z nadpływającej fali, a raczej morza ekskrementów, i utrzymać się na niej jeszcze kilka minut, zanim opadnie. W sumie w świecie, w którym istnieje następca Bad Rats, już nic mnie nie zaskoczy. Innymi słowy, wtranżolili się na dno Zielonego Światła raz jeszcze, za pośrednictwem kontynuacji, o podtytule et. I wbrew pozorom, dopisek ten nie jest nawiązaniem do konsolowej adaptacji filmu, o cierpiącym na przedwczesną starość, przybyszu nie z tej planety, która zadała krytyczny cios w plecy branży wiele dekad temu, lecz słowem z języka hebrajskiego, które oznacza ni mniej ni więcej tylko, zaimek osobowy ty, lub ewentualnie szuflę. I choć wydaje się to dość błahym detalem, to niemniej jednak warto się zatrzymać przy ikonie, która wita nas przed uruchomieniem tej aplikacji. No na bujne bufory Frei, co to niby ma kurwa przedstawiać? Czy to ma być niebieski glut w stroju rabina, z różowymi cynglami, kozią bródką grający na bongosach, bądź inne wynaturzenie? Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że ten mutant wpatruje mi się prosto w duszę? Jak widać na załączonym obrazku, bez kolejnych znaków ostrzegawczych, po prostu nie mogło się obejść. Zanim jednak przejdziemy dalej, wprzódy zagłębmy się w odbiorze tej gry w Internecie. Choć krytycy postanowili zachować ocenę dla siebie, wstrzymując się z wystawieniem numerka pod swoimi tekstami, to swojego niezadowolenia nie starali się kryć konsumenci, którzy wystawili w sumie siedemdziesiąt osiem niepochlebnych opinii, z czego tych optymistyczniejszych, jest zaledwie dwadzieścia. I fakt, że taka grupa ludzi postanowiła się zmusić, by naskrobać możliwie jak najbardziej cyniczne komentarze, zamykające się często w jednym słowie, i nie pozbawione łapki w dół, jawnie indykuje nam, z jakim typem bluźnierstwa dla gałęzi elektronicznej rozgrywki, będziemy się zmagać. Gdy już zebrałem się na odwagę, by najechać kursorem na kreaturę, zrodzoną w ogniach piekielnych, i dwukrotnie ją kliknąłem, doznałem szoku. I bynajmniej nie termicznego. Bowiem w przeciwieństwie do poprzednika, w niepamięć odeszły zarówno nagrania brunatnej szprychy, wraz z jej rudawą małomówną partnerką, podobnie jak te z zaczepnym capem, udzielającym się nieco później. Rzeczą, która z kolei wykazuje swą obecność, jest meni główne, z dostępnymi opcjami do wyboru. Owszem, są to ustawienia na wskroś minimalistyczne, a zalany juchą logotyp zasłania nam większość tekstu, ale przynajmniej jesteśmy w stanie przypisać klawisze według naszego widzimisię, i wybrać jeden z dwóch poziomów trudności. I kiedy ostatni promyczek nadziei już zaczął mienić się blaskiem, ten zgasnął chwilę później, tuż po rozpoczęciu całego tego przedsięwzięcia. Pokrótce mówiąc, scenarzysta odleciał bardziej niż Szon Muri, w wywiadach na temat Noł Mens Skaj. Otóż wcielamy się w jejmość z fioletową czupryną, która pewnego dnia wpadając do linii między multiwersum, cokolwiek to kurwa znaczy, zostaje odnaleziona przez enigmatyczny byt zwany Abstrakcją, i jednocześnie strącona do rajskiego ogrodu, by móc się nim zajmować, zadowalając wielkiego hegemona. Rzecz jasna sielanka nie trwała wiecznie, bo wraz z kolejnymi dniami, zaczęły nas nachodzić prorocze sny, w których otrzymywaliśmy osobliwe podarki od antymaterii, za pośrednictwem innych wymiarów. Dlaczego gdy tylko te słowa znikną z ekranu, wchodzimy w kamasze? Czym jest w ogóle to tajemnicze Multiwersum? Czy to gdziekolwiek zmierza? Obawiam się, że te pytania będą należeć do tych bez odpowiedzi. Rozgrywka znacznie uległa zmianie w stosunku do prototypu, gdyż zamiast miszmaszu rozmaitych koncepcji, otrzymujemy dwie mechaniki, które na siebie nachodzą. W części strzelanej jako podfruwajka, unosimy się na gazowych efektach przemiany materii, wietrząc przy okazji okolice sromu. I naszą powinnością jest przetrącanie gnatów kolejnych natrętów, starających się nas zasypać koszami darów przyrody, przy pomocy kryształowych pocisków, wysyłanych rzecz jasna z naszych krzaczastych kudłów. Zaś w tej skupiającej się na hortologii, naszym oczkiem w głowie jest dopilnowanie, by nasz warzywnik nie został doszczętnie puszczony z dymem, przez karzełkowate płomyczki. Zatem, lejemy zarażone ognikami drzewa, przy pomocy konewki, i nagromadzamy słodkości Matki Natury, by przejść do kolejnej sekcji z kanonadą w roli głównej, oczywiście przed wcześniejszym zapoznaniem się z urywkiem przypowieści o Kainie i Ablu, bo to przecież nadal jest cyfrowa biblijna plwocina. Tak gwoli przypomnienia, właśnie przeszliśmy z chałtury, gdzie krew i pożoga były na pierwszym miejscu, do fuszerki, w której podlewamy drzewa by zebrać ich plony, ale jednocześnie je omijać w trakcie starć, gdzie tu i ówdzie wyłania się jakaś macka. Podkreślam. W ciągu zaledwie, jednej produkcji z cyklu. To ma sens. Animuszu dodaje również fakt, że na zaliczenie całej tej potwarzy, dane nam będzie oberwać jedynie siedem razy. I wliczając w to przejścia na skwerku. Na łatwym, poziomie trudności. Zapomnijcie o jakiejkolwiek formie kontynuacji, czy też punktach kontrolnych. Albo grasz jak istny wirtuoz klawiatury, albo możesz bez wahania prysnąć sobie gaz pieprzowy na przyrodzenie. A cóż to w ogóle nęka naszą panienkę, podczas jej tułaczki? Ot zwyczajne przeszkody, które stoją na drodze przeciętnej młodej damy, którymi musimy się postawić, korzystając naturalnie z kryształowych, oraz tęczowych pocisków, a także ze specjalnych bomb, które wyłączają kontrpartnera z walki równie skutecznie, co cios dechą w potylicę. I tak, stajemy naprzeciwko obślinionemu fąflowi z odnóżami, i wykrzywionym uzębieniem, który to na swojej wydzielinie skrywa strój płetwonurka. Muskularnemu nietoperzowi, z gąsienicami wychodzącymi z tych bardziej zgrubionych części, oraz zniekształconej wersji, przybitego do krzyża bożego pomazańca, który smaga nas cytrusowym biczem. Pomarszczonegi typa, ze szczypcami wyrwanymi od zleżałego na słońcu kraba, oraz niebieskimi kosmykami włosia. Mięsistego owada, z gigantycznymi powiekami, oraz płodem, który wyślizguje się z jego warg. Oraz wreszcie przezroczystą głowę lwa, z wbitymi w oczodoły zarobaczonymi pazurami, która podtrzymuje nad sobą hologram kolejnego, wietrzącego pachy cierpiętnika. No wiecie, typowi kandydaci na porwanie serce młodocianej oblubienicy. Prócz samych prób zalotów ze strony antymaterii, wytworną niewiastę dręczy również kryzys egzystencjonalny, o którym nie omieszka napomknąć, w trakcie robót na działce. Poza tymi dwoma atrakcjami, pokłosie studia pod szyldem rejl slejw gejms, może się poszczycić jeszcze paroma innymi przynętami, które to w rezultacie są niczym innym jak, spleśniałą skórką od chleba, na końcu przeżartego rdzą haka. Mamy dwuwymiarowe animacje, które w przeciwieństwie do tych z malunkami, rodzą więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi. Otóż za każdym razem kiedy piorun usmaży nas na frytkę, bardziej niż niejedna frytkownica, pod wpływem usterki w systemie, niosącej przydomek Majim, zostajemy przeniesieni do opuszczonego parkingu samochodowego, w Sosnach Wywołujących Nudności, które jak mówi sam autor, jest miastem, w którym retro nigdy nie śpi. I tak w istocie jest, gdyż jedyne czego możemy się dopatrywać, w trakcie sekwencji odzyskiwania połączenia, to różnych ujęć miejsca postoju, zalanych w pełnych, niedotkniętych nowoczesnością ośmiu bitach. Powrót do korzeni w kurwę. Naturalnie, przeciętny zjadacz chleba, który nie miał okazji przetrawić reszty bohomazów tego niespełnionego artysty, nie wyniesie z tej niedorzeczności nic. Nie licząc uczucia bezpowrotnie utraconego czasu, paru zadrapań na głowie i ewentualnej figi z makiem. Dla tych bardziej wytrwałych, którzy z powodzeniem przemęczyli się przez wszystkie pięć potyczek z pryncypałami, planiści pozostawili zostawić coś więcej. I najwyraźniej pożal się boże wytwórcy tego gniota, uznali, że dobrym pomysłem będzie wpierdolenie puzli, tuż przed finalną częścią produktu. Po prostu, czapki z głów. Warstwa artystyczna, wbrew wszelkim uprzedzeniom, wywoływanych przez jedynkę, nie jest aż tak drakońskim ciosem w podbródek. Choć ponownie wirtuoz pędzla i ołówka, postawił na minimalistyczne środki, starając się odwzorować działania automatów z czasów prehistorycznych, to tym razem nie musi ze wstydu zapaść się pod ziemię. Główne grafiki, obrazujące profil naszej postaci, a także spotykane na jej drodze przebrzydłe niewydarzeńce, wymagały nieco większego posiedzenia, niż te na toaletowym tronie, pozbawionym nawet instrukcji dozownika mydła, a efekty specjalne typu falowanie i inne zniekształcenia obrazu, wyglądają tak jak być powinny. Czego nie można powiedzieć o całej reszcie. Podnosić na duchu stara się też muzyka, ale ona również po czasie, łapie nieco zadyszki. Albowiem na jeden utwór, który nawet wpada w ucho, przypada pięć innych, których nie zdołasz zanucić, nawet gdybyś odtwarzał je w kilkugodzinnych pętlach, z przystawioną klamką do skroni, w celu większego skupienia. Oczywiście, wśród wachlarza efektów dźwiękowych również zdarzają się kwiatki nielichych rozmiarów. Od dźwięku otrzymywania obrażeń, przypominającego bardziej gotująca się wodę w czajniku, zarejestrowaną wybrakowanym dyktafonem, do tego specjalnego ataku, brzmiącego raczej, jak przejeżdżanie stołową łyżką po teflonowej patelni. A ostatnim gwoździem do trumny jest tutaj normalizowanie dźwięku, które nie jeden raz przyprawi was o zawał. Po prostu cudownie! AKT III: NIEMOC Gra Juriels kazymn, oraz jej sukcesor, to jednoznaczne dowody na to, że Bóg bądź inny Latający Makaron Spagetti, już dawno zostawił nas na pastwę losu. Byśmy zostawieni sami sobie, zrzucili na siebie atomówki, a tuż po nuklearnym kataklizmie, gdzie na niegdyś pełnych majestatu metropoliach, wzniesiono pustkowia, zagryźli się na śmierć. To jest zarówno bezpośrednia napaść na nasze zmysły, ale i profanacja całego dziedzictwa tego medium. I mimo, iż za obie te pozycji nie zapłaciłem zapchlonego centa, to i tak czuję się zbrukany. Może jestem zbyt ślepy, by w pełni pojąć geniusz tych twórców. Być może, w moich żyłach nie płynie wystarczająco artyzmu, i najzwyczajniej w świecie, mój nieco mniej otwarty intelekt, nie jest w stanie przetrawić niuansów, którymi jest karmiony cały ten czas. Może niedające się zobaczyć gołym okiem kładki, przysłaniają mi prawdziwy obraz tych wytworów. A nie potrafiąc złapać byka za rogi, czyli czerpać pełnymi garściami z filozoficznej natury Przepaści Uriela, czuję się wyizolowany i odrzucony, a w najgorszym przypadku, nawet i znieważony. Może są to małe dzieła sztuki, które bardziej niż zręcznych palców, wymagają długotrwałych rozmyślań. Albo, po prostu, te tytuły to nieliche spierdoliny. Jedno z dwojga. Wolałbym zgnieść swoje pośladki w mechanicznej prasie, i przełknąć tysiąc złotych w jednogroszówkach, zapijając go destylatem, niż kiedykolwiek żyć ze świadomością, że te oszczerstwa przeszły przez proces wydawniczy. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen. Category:2016 Category:Seria 10